


Let me show you how clever I am

by amylouisedeviant



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fingering, Generally the filthiest thing ever, Hickies, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Rough play, Sex, Smut, cockslut, pain kink (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amylouisedeviant/pseuds/amylouisedeviant
Summary: Based off that one episode where Sam says “Let me show you how clever I am.” Sort of an alternate ending to that. Here’s a very smutty fic where Sam really really likes being thrown around by Gene. And Gene thinks Sam looks too sexy for his own good in that leather jacket. Kinky sex ensues. Enjoy :)





	Let me show you how clever I am

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there :) I’m watching LoM and I cant help but come back to this ship. Seeing as i’m a horny idiot I decided to write an incredibly dirty fic for my own satisfaction, seeing as you’re reading this I imagine you’re here for similar reasons. I hope you enjoy it too.

“Let me show you how clever I am.”

At Sam’s remark Gene grabbed him by the collar of his coat, and shoved him against the wall of his office. His calloused hands rubbing against the soft leather of Sam’s jacket. “How clever you are? Really Tyler? Want to get down on your knees and suck me off whilst you’re at it?”

Sam blushed at the crude comment and turned his head away, spluttering. “You know that’s not what I meant Gov.” Gene slammed him against the wall again, as if to punctuate his point. “Oh yeah? Is that why you’re blushing like a schoolgirl? I always knew you were a slut Sammy-Boy.” 

Gene swiftly spread his DI’s legs with his knee, deliberately brushing Sam’s crotch. Sam released an involuntary whine and bit down hard on his lip in embarrassment. “Half-hard already, Tyler? Is this why you like pissing me off? So I throw you against the wall and you can get your jollies off?”  
Gene pushed him against the filing cabinet this time, his cock twitching at the sound of Sam’s breathy whimpers.

Hunt ran his large hands down Sam’s slim body and lightly brushed them against Sam’s hardening dick. Sam moaned gently, pushing his face into Gene’s shoulder. “Please, Gene.” Gene pulled gently at the short blonde hairs at the base of Sam’s neck and muttered darkly into his ear. “Thought so. You’re just a little whore for me aren’t you? Getting me to push you around, making me angry so I bend you over and fuck you into the desk? Wearing those tight trousers to distract me all the time? Is that what you want? Want my cock up your arse that badly, Tyler?”

Sam whimpered in response. “Please, Gene. I need you.” Hunt smirked and grabbed his narrow waist, pushing him down onto the desk and tearing off that damn sexy leather jacket at the same time. Sam got the gist and quickly unbuttoned his pale blue shirt whilst Gene ripped off his own items of clothing. 

Both men were now shirtless and Sam was stretched out enticingly over the desk. Gene ran his hands down the length of Sam’s torso, eliciting more of those beautiful whines that shot straight to his cock. Gene suddenly had another one of his bloody brilliant ideas and smugly locked Sam’s wrists into a pair of handcuffs and secured them to the edge of the desk.  
“Seeing as you’re into rough play, and the fact that you’re a little slut, I had the genius idea of keeping you in place while I fuck you. Just so you remember who you belong to.” Gene growled and leant over him, relishing in the rough skin to skin contact as he ground down against Sam. “I’m yours Gov. Always have been. Please, Gene.” Sam whispered huskily, his voice dipping an octave or two lower.  
“Sorry, please who?”  
“Please... Sir.” Sam flushed darkly as he said it, arousal sparking though him.

“Good boy, Sammy.” Gene praised lowly. He began to place kisses all over his body, sucking dark love bites into the crook of his neck and his clavicle. “I want everyone to know who you belong to. Want you to walk around the station covered in my marks so everyone knows you’re my little whore.” Sam moaned quietly, taking in a sharp breath whenever Gene’s talented mouth collided with his pale skin. Hearing Sam’s little moans and whines had made Gene hard as a rock and his cock was now straining painfully against his trousers. Honestly, if Sam kept making noises like that Gene was concerned that he would blow his load in his underwear like a fucking horny teenager.

Gene was now sucking a number of hickeys down his happy trail, stopping at the waistband of Sam’s trousers before pulling up for air. “Please Ge- Sir. Don’t stop. I-I need you.”  
“Oh yeah? Well why don’t you prove it? Show me how clever you are then Tyler.” Gene’s trousers were now painfully tight, his cock weeping against his underwear. Gene quickly undid the handcuffs (which he wasn’t too happy about but he knew they’d be back on later). Sam sat up eagerly and made quick work of Hunt’s trousers and underwear, biting his lower lip when Gene’s cock sprung free. His larger than average dick strained up towards his stomach, the head an angry red from the lack of attention. Gene could probably come untouched all over Sam’s beautiful face at the sight that sat before him. Sam’s pale chest littered in purple bruises left by him, Sam’s pupils blown wide with arousal, Sam’s lip caught between his teeth, Sam palming himself through his jeans in anticipation.

“Bloody gorgeous.” Gene mumbled, threading his fingers through Sam’s hair.  
“Hm?” Sam replied, almost innocently, as if he wasn’t about to shove Gene’s dick down his throat.  
“I said, you’re bloody gorgeous, Tyler. Desperate to suck my cock like the little slut you are.” Gene pulled him by his hair so that his cock was centimetres from his mouth. “Well get on with it Sammy we haven’t got all bloody day!”

Sam hummed and licked a stripe from the base of Gene’s dick up to the head before taking the head in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head talentedly, eliciting a string of groans from Gene’s mouth.  
“Fuck me Tyler, you keep that up and I’m gonna be blowing my load any second now.”  
Sam just chuckled and took Gene’s cock as far as he could down his throat and sucked hard. Gene’s knees buckled and he slammed a hand down onto the desk in order to keep himself upright. His hips snapped against his will, desperate to fuck into the warm, wet heat of Sam’s beautiful mouth. Sam’s eyes watered slightly and he pulled off of Gene momentarily, gasping for breath. Gene almost cried at the loss of that gorgeous mouth around his cock.

“Hey, Tyler. You stop blowing me when I tell you, you’re mine. Got it?” Gene growled and Sam whined gently, whenever Gene told him what to do in that voice he always felt that shiver of arousal flooding through him.  
“Yes sir.” Sam drawled, taking Gene’s dick back in his mouth and bobbing up and down, sucking harder and faster this time.  
“Shit- ah- Sammy. Such a good little cocksucker. Look ah- at you taking my dick so well. My little slut.” Sam moaned around Gene’s cock and the vibrations brought Hunt another inch closer to the edge. This and the sight of Sam’s pink lips stretched obscenely over his cock pushed Gene over the edge. Sam noticed he was nearing his orgasm and reached underneath him to fondle and stroke his balls in time with bobbing his head. Gene cried out, his hips stuttering as he fucked into Sam’s mouth. His vision blurred slightly as he came, shooting ropes of salty come down Sam’s throat. Sam continued to suck him through his orgasm, swallowing the load down whilst moaning loudly.

Eventually Gene managed to pull his dick out of Sam’s mouth and flopped down on the desk, knees weak from the intensity of his orgasm.  
“Holy shit Sammy. I haven’t cum that hard in years. Where the fuck did you learn that?” Gene asked, his voice still huskier and deeper than usual. When no response came, he looked over to see one of the most stunning sights he’d ever seen.

Sam was lead across the desk on his back, furiously fucking two fingers into himself. His head thrown back, he was moaning Gene’s name again and again. Gene was practically fully hard again just from that sight.   
“Sammy, let me help you.”  
“A-ah! Please Gene, Sir, I need you inside of me. Need your big cock to fuck me so hard I forget my n-name! Ah! I’m your little slut, please!” Sam cried, his cock leaking pre-cum all over his stomach. And fuck me, as if Gene could say no to that. Gene grabbed the handcuffs and locked Sam’s wrists above his head. This resulted in Sam whimpering needily at the emptiness of his hole.  
“Shhh Tyler. It’s okay. I’ll fill you up, my little whore.” Gene was fully hard again from Sam’s beautiful display. He spat onto his hand and rubbed it up and down his cock, then gently used it to lube up Sam’s hole. It wasn’t the best but it was better than nothing. In the meantime Sam has become a whimpering mess, writhing against the handcuffs, his slim body stretched out. Gene ran his wide hands across the narrow expanse of his DI’s torso soothingly as he lined himself up with Sam’s hole.

“Please. D-daddy! Fuck me!” Sam cried out desperately.  
“Bloody hell,” Gene thought, “Why does that turn me on so much?” He slammed his cock into Sam roughly before setting a hard, fast pace.  
“Oh fuck! Ah! S-so good, don’t stop! Please daddy don’t stop!” Sam wailed, locking his legs around Gene’s back and forcing him even deeper.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it baby.” Gene growled in response, fucking into Sam with every bit of strength he had left.

“You’re such a good little slut for me aren’t you Sammy-boy? You’re my little whore. If you misbehave again, pick another fight with me, I’ll bend you over and fuck you senseless. You’d like that though wouldn’t you? You’d want me to bend you over and fuck you anywhere. Bet you’d love to bounce on my cock in the Cortina in plain view. You’re such a cockslut Sammy.” Gene’s dirty rambling pushed Sam over the edge. Gene bent down and bit into his shoulder, fucking into him as hard as possible. Sam let out a scream as he reached his orgasm, his vision whiting out completely from the pleasure wracking through his body. “Fuck! Daddy! Right there! Don’t stop, please don’t stop. I’m your good little slut!” Gene fucked him through his orgasm as he came untouched all over his stomach.

Seeing Sam coming all over himself and hearing his desperate little cries of daddy drew out Gene’s second orgasm. He came hard into Sam, cursing hard and shouting out his name.

Several minutes passed before Gene pulled out of Sam and flopped down onto the desk beside him. He grabbed a few tissues from his desk drawer and cleaned them both up gently. Sam shook his hands where they were still tied up in the handcuffs.  
“Reckon you could undo me now?” Sam said softly with a chuckle.  
“Thought that’s what I just did.” Gene replied with a laugh, unlocking the handcuffs and freeing Sam from the restraints. Upon properly seeing the dozen of dark hickies scattered across Sam’s chest and the red, angry marks where the handcuffs had grazed his skin Gene swore loudly. “Fuck Sam. Didn’t realise what I did to you, you alright?”  
“I’m more than alright Gov. As you know I’m into rough shit anyway. I like the pain, you know?” Sam replied coolly.  
“Couple of kinky bastards aren’t we? I’m not really sure what came over me back then.” Gene muttered, almost ashamed of the filth they had just gotten up to.  
“Neither. But what I do know is that it was bloody hot and I haven’t come that hard in a long time.” Sam admitted, Gene couldn’t help but notice the way his lip was trapped between his teeth again. This man is going to be the death of me, Gene thought for a moment.  
“Couldn’t agree with you more Sammy-boy. Although I’m not sure I can look at a pair of handcuffs without getting a hard on anymore.”  
“Yeah and I’m not sure I can wear these trousers without bending over in front of you a lot more.” Sam said grinning.  
“Just you see what happens, Tyler.” Gene replied, deliberately dropping his voice lower and running his hands over those beautiful slim hips.  
“Mmmm, maybe I will.” Sam looked up at him then, eyes wide and brown and warm. “This... isn’t just sex is it?” he said suddenly, his voice tinged with concern.  
“Oh shut it Gladys. Of course it’s not just sex. It could never be just sex with you. Now you’re staying at mine tonight. Let’s grab dinner on the way home.” Gene reassured as they both stood up on shaky knees. Sam grinned and grabbed his scarf from the coat stand, deliberately dropping it once he’d picked it up. He took great pleasure in making a show of picking it up, bending over completely and pushing that round little arse of his against Gene.  
“Watch it, Tyler.” Gene punctuated with a smack on his arse. Sam stood up again and winked, a faint blush painted across his nose and cheeks. 

As they walked to the Cortina, Sam asked sweetly “Did you really mean what you said, back whilst we were, you-know?”  
“Really, you big Nancy? You have no trouble calling me daddy as I fuck you into the desk but barely 20 minutes later you’re too shy to say sex?” Hunt uttered with a laugh. Sam turned a dark shade of pink and looked away.  
“You liked it too. Plus that doesn’t answer my question. Did you mean it when you said that I could ride you in the Cortina?”  
“I never said I didn’t like it. Bloody loved it actually but I’m not gonna pull on that thread right now. And yes of course Sammy, the Gene Genie never lies.” Gene slung an arm over Sam’s shoulders and pulled him close before leaning down to mutter in his ear “I look forward to it actually.” Sam blushed again and shoved him playfully “You big queer.”  
“Says the one who had a cock up his arse barely 30 minutes ago.” Gene teased back.  
“Oh yeah? And who’s cock was that?”  
“Not another word, poufter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! This is the second fic i’ve ever written (yes I know they’re both extremely smutty with daddy kink themes leave me alone) so leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it.


End file.
